


Apology

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Way too little angst for what should be a bad things happen bingo prompt, Young Mikleo and Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), but I wanted cute lil sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Sorey accidentally insults Mikleo. He decides to give him some space and find a gift to make up for it.
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662550
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> This is likely going to be the LEAST angsty fic in this series. Like, it only fits because a mildly bad thing happens. But I ended up being hit with an idea for the prompt, and I simply couldn't resist.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you Meg for requesting.  
> Prompt: 'Accidentally hurt by friend'

Sorey has made a terrible mistake.

He tries to be a good friend, always. Or more specifically, he and Mikleo get along so perfectly that he doesn’t have to think twice about treating him kindly. There’s the odd tease. Sometimes they roll around play fighting on the grass. They never have an intention to truly hurt each other, however, which means that Sorey is a little unsure on how to approach his best friend, currently a little prickly.

This begins with Sorey heading over to Mikleo’s home with a bounce in his step. His cape is wrapped around his shoulders, excitement etched on his face; he cannot wait for the adventures they will have today. He knocks on the front door. Too caught up in himself, he enters before Mikleo can open the door.

“Good morning, Mikleo!” he calls. “Are you ready for today?”

There’s a hum from the floor. When Sorey averts his gaze down to it, he finds Mikleo, already dressed in his robes, with mist emitting from his palms.

“Whatcha doing?” Sorey bends his knees to lower himself down.

“Sculpting with ice. We can leave once I’ve done this bit.”

Although Sorey would expect to not completely recognise the object from behind, he truly cannot grasp what it is at all. He tries to. All the edges make no coherent shape to him, however, and he begins his spiral down into Mikleo’s bad books by asking, “Uh … what is it?”

Red alert. Mikleo’s eyes flicker up to Sorey, narrowed. “Can you not tell?”

“No? Should I?”

“ _Yes,_ you should!” Mikleo turns the ice ornament around. “What about now?”

There’s some bumps on the top most part of the ice that suggest this _is_ the front side of the object, but said bumps still tell Sorey very little. “I, uh … Yeah. That looks real good.”

“You can’t even tell what it is, can you?”

“… No, I’m sorry. I have no clue at all.” Sorey waves his hands frantically when there’s the slightest quiver of Mikleo’s bottom lip. “B-but I’m sure it’s going to look great when it’s done! What is it?”

Mikleo turns his head to the side with a small _hmph._ “It’s meant to be almost done.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So I guess I have to start over now, thanks to you.”

“No, you don’t have to, I’m …” Sorey scratches the back of his head, wondering what the correct way around this is. In reality, he would have likely ended up in this mess either way. Lie, and have Mikleo spot this immediately. Say the truth and insult him. Sorey has managed to do both in one go, which is where he has managed to make a terrible mistake. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you’ll get better with practice, right?”

Mikleo grumbles. “Doesn’t matter if you don’t like it. I’m starting over with this one.”

“But … but what about exploring today?”

“You can forget it!” Mikleo turns around, placing down the ice on the floor with a _thud._ His tiny hands begin to form more ice. “Go on your own.”

“Eh, but that’s nowhere near as fun!”

“I don’t _care.”_

He clearly does care a lot. In fact, there had been a flicker in his eyes when Sorey said that sentence, almost as though the thought of Sorey preferring to spend time with him instead is touching. But Mikleo is incredibly stubborn. Now he has made up his mind about not going, Sorey knows he will not be shifted from that. Sorey sighs and straightens back up on his feet.

“All right, I’ll go alone. I really am sorry, Mikleo. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

Another huff suggests Mikleo will not be listening any time soon. Sorey hovers for a moment, watching as Mikleo’s shoulders hunch over a little more in concentration. There won’t be any further replies, and so, Sorey takes his leave.

He wishes he could have known what the little ornament was. As he wanders across the hills of Elysia, the realisation hits him that he should have complimented Mikleo on how it’s still cool for him to be able to form such miniature objects with something as fragile as ice, which Sorey does indeed find impressive regardless of the shape it takes.

* * *

Exploring alone can be fun. Sometimes, Sorey and Mikleo purposefully choose to do as such, so they can reunite together with their own discoveries and compare what they have found. They make a competition out of it; see who explored the biggest areas fastest, found the most treasure, made discoveries higher on the ‘cool’ scale.

When they purposefully choose to explore this way, it’s a blast. When Sorey is adventuring alone because his best friend is currently sulky with him, this is far from the case.

“Wish he just told me what he made,” Sorey mumbles to himself, shoe kicking at a stone that rolls across the floor. “Honestly. Was I supposed to know?”

Apparently, yes. Or at least, as Sorey has already thought, he should have complimented him at all. Maybe he really is an idiot. Or maybe his best friend is too sensitive.

They’re as stubborn as each other, as the adults say.

Either way, regardless of who is to blame, exploring today is dull. He wants to venture enough to find something for Mikleo. To say sorry, perhaps. Sorey isn’t stubborn enough to not feel guilty. If Mikleo is hurt, that is that, regardless if Sorey cannot quite understand the reason why.

And he does find it. He finds that perfect gift to bring back with him, a bright grin stretching across his face as he reaches for it. This gift marks the end of his short-lived exploring. He begins to head back through the ruins from where he came, knowing by the time he returns to Elysia, enough time should have passed for Mikleo to be less annoyed at him.

The sun is still bright above the sky when he heads outside. His stomach grumbles; he brought food with him inside the ruins, although not enough to manage his hunger completely. He decides that he can wait to eat until he has spoken with Mikleo.

Seraphim greet him, wondering why he is alone, and he does his best to not spend too long answering. When he knocks on the door this time, he doesn’t enter right away. He calls, “Mikleo? It’s me. I’m still really sorry.”

Seconds tick by, a minute. Sorey knocks again. He assumes now that Mikleo will not be answering. Disappointed, he begins to turn around, although stops when he hears Mikleo speak.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to apologise. And I brought you something from the ruins.”

Sorey can practically hear Mikleo’s reaction. He’s likely perked up a little, shuffling on his feet as he decides if Sorey should enter.

“Fine. Come in.”

Sorey holds the object behind his back with one hand, the other clenching into a victorious fist. He opens the door to Mikleo’s home. He’s currently getting to his feet, watching Sorey with both a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

“What did you get me?” he asks.

“Nothing like cutting to the chase … But this!”

He whips out a glowing, purple flower from behind his back, holding the stem in both hands. Mikleo blinks.

“A flower?”

“Isn’t it cool? I found it in the ruins, it managed to grow from some soil … Some sunlight was coming through right onto it! It reminded me of your eyes.”

Mikleo’s head tilts slightly. He takes the flower, bringing it that little closer to himself. A tiny smile as he sniffs. “Still seems like a weird thing to bring back.”

“W-well, I’ve seen Mason do that for Natalie,” says Sorey, scratching the back of his head with a blush creeping on his face. “Sometimes she’ll get mad at him, and he comes back with flowers … Then she kisses him.”

“I’m not kissing you. But I suppose it’s nice.” There’s a slight pause, before Mikleo mumbles, “I got mad too quickly before, anyway.”

“No, I should have been more sensitive, even if …”

“Even if you couldn’t tell what it was?” Sorey presses his hands together in an apology, although the chuckle from Mikleo suggests it’s not necessary. “It’s okay. I realised it was hard without anything to look at. Natalie gave me a drawing, and it’s easier now.”

Mikleo points to one side. Sorey slides down on his knees, inspecting a little ice ornament, quite clearly still in progress, yet more identifiable than before; it turns out that the bumps at the front of the old version was meant to be a beak. Now it’s much more pointed, and on the sides, there’s a ridge suggesting it has wings.

“Oh, it’s a bird!” Sorey glances at the drawing laid on the floor. “An elysalark, specifically!”

“Yeah.” Mikleo plays with his sleeve, glancing down at his feet. “I know you like them, and Natalie has been teaching me how to sculpt ice, so I wanted to … well, make something for you.”

Sorey gets back to his feet, staring at Mikleo. “You’re making this for me?” Mikleo’s hum brings a large smile to Sorey’s face. “Oh wow, that’s awesome! I’m so—ah.” He grows a little crestfallen. “That’s why you were mad at me. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. It really was bad. But I’m practising, and it’s easier with a picture to go by.”

“I can’t wait to see it when it’s done. Can I watch how you do it?”

“N-no, that’s embarrassing.” But Mikleo peeks up at that hopeful expression at Sorey’s face, and he sighs, placing the flower down to one side. “Fine.”

“Yay!”

Although Mikleo rolls his eyes, there’s a smile on his face. He settles down on the floor, scooting closer to the ice ornament. Sorey kneels behind him. “Okay, so basically, what I do is …”

The mechanics of a water seraph and his powers enrapture Sorey, and he’s left sitting as close to Mikleo as he can manage, shoulders brushing against each other’s.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request a bad things happen or a fluff prompt, feel free to come find my Twitter @/Oliver__Niko.


End file.
